Quick Solution
by Hawklan
Summary: Sometimes a quick solution is just that..quick, but is it a good solution?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: BTVS belongs to Joss Whedon and not me and suing me isn't worth your time.

Note: If you like Dawn…don't read.

Quick Solution

Giles was shocked and held an empty whisky glass in his hand as he stared at the bottle he had nearly emptied. He shrugged and filled his glass again and gulped the contents of it down in one go. It was only a few hours ago that they learned about the true nature of the key from that damned monk. Damn, he really wished now that they wouldn't have found him, because now he had no choice left and he had to act.

He got up to his feet, a bit unsteady, and walked over to one of his cabinets, unlocked it and took an package wrapped in some oiled paper out of it. He slowly unwrapped it and as he looked at its contents, a tear appeared in his eyes. He placed the contents inside his jacket, closed the cabinet again, refilled his glass and emptied it in one go once more.

He let the glass slip out of his hand and just a moment later it hit the hard floor where it exploded into dozens of slivers of glass. Giles didn't even notice it, because he was already on his way to the door.

Outside, he sat down in the driving seat of his car, started the motor and then he drove out of his parking lot.

A while later he reached the home of Buffy and Dawn Summers and stopped the car in front of the house. Then he got out and without giving the poor car a second look, he went to the door and rung the bell.

It took a while, but after a few moments he heard the voice of young Dawn, "Yes, who's there?"

"Giles, Dawn. Is Buffy back from her patrol, yet?" Giles said.

"No, she isn't," Dawn answered trough the door she was just opening. She looked at Giles and at seeing his state of being, she asked, "Did something happen? You can wait for her, she should be back soon." She stepped a few steps aside so that Giles could enter as long as he was still human.

Giles nodded and entered the door. Dawn quickly closed the door behind him and led him to the living room.

Buffy looked at Xander, with whom she just returned from patrol. "Was that Giles who just went in my house?" she asked.

Xander just nodded.

"Ok, let's see what he wants," she said. Suddenly, as they both were nearing the house, they heard a shot from inside and when Buffy began to run, a second shot rang through the night.


	2. Chapter 2 Desperate Measures by Razial

Desperate Measures or a Quick Solution

Author: Razial

Beta: Hawklan

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters or connected media. They all belong to J. and anyone else who owns the rights.

Pairing: Harry/Hannah

Summary: The second war has raged for three years and now with all hope lost Harry comes upon one last desperate gambit to save the rest of the world.

Notes: This is small one shot in the same vein as Hawklan's Quick Solution, he challenged me to come up with something similar and so here it is. Hope you enjoy it and remember a quick solution doesn't have to be a good solution.

Chapter 1

(London)

Harry Potter, resistance leader and solider, sat curled up with his wife of three years Hannah Potter nee Abbott. For three long years the second wizarding war had raged and Britain was now nothing more than a waste heap. Nearly every building in the muggle world had been raised and millions had been killed by the Death Eaters and those who survived had been hoarded out of the country by the resistance who were the only ones to remain. Wizard and Muggle alike combined to try and stop the onslaught, but there was little they could do now. The other countries had erected a huge magical barrier around the country that would prevent anyone with a dark mark getting through. Harry remembered all the friends he had lost in the war very vividly and it fueled the idea of how to finally end this. It was an insane idea, but considering the state of Britain he guessed in the long run it wouldn't matter if much devastation was caused. He had to get his people out of here before he put his plan into motion. As he glanced at Hannah he realised that was not going to be easy.

"Pass the word Hannah, there will be a meeting in an hour," he said to her, before kissing her brow and getting up and vanishing.

Harry and the resistance had found a new way of traveling so Voldemort and the Death Eaters could not follow them, it was a useful advantage and what was even better was the fact that Voldemort and the Death Eaters ignored the muggle ruins, preferring to stay in the magical world. Hogwarts was their main base and it sickened him to think of how the once great castle had been perverted.

He appeared in a ruined bunker that appeared to be close to collapsing in on it, but for now it was safe for him to be here. He quickly began his search and located what he was looking for, the most deadly weapon created by men and he was going to use it to end the war. The people he had talked about this too had assured him that the radiation from the blast would cut the links Voldemort had to his Horcruxes. He didn't understand how, but as long as it did the job he didn't care. Grabbing the warhead he vanished back to the base and hid it so no one would find it. Turning around he headed to the meeting room.

Inside was what was left of the resistance, Hannah, Hermione, Bill, Tracy, Luna, Padma, Shacklebolt, Tonks, Justin, Lee and Katie. That was the main group who had survived throughout the war and had been members of the Order and D.A respectively. The others were mostly younger survivors and muggles. He looked at each of them and could see the tiredness in their eyes, the same tiredness he knew would be in his own. Bill especially looked wary, but then he guessed he could understand why, the entire Weasley family had died in the war. He only had his wife Fleur who was back in France after becoming pregnant. A few of the others had people waiting for them behind the barrier. He had tried to send Hannah to somewhere safe, but she had refused to be parted from him.

"Ok, I've called this meeting to tell you that all of you are leaving Britain for good in two hours. I am staying behind to implement the last gambit," he stated, knowing there would be some protest at this and he was not disappointed.

"You can't do that Harry, using that gambit is insane," Hermione protested angrily. "You have no proof it will work at all, just hearsay of certain people in this room," she added, glaring at Padma, Luna and a few others. "She's right Harry, you don't know this Nuke will do the job," Tonks agreed.

"It doesn't matter anymore Nym. We have lost this war and nothing we can do will bring the world we knew back," Harry cut in, before anyone else could say anything. "I've talked to many people about this and they all believe it is our best bet, it will take out the Death Eaters," he told them. "Considering Voldemort insists on seeing every Death Eater at noon so they can worship him we have the perfect time to strike. I will set the Nuke up and bury it beside the castle and then leave," he explained his plan. "At twelve ten the Nuke will detonate, everything will be destroyed including Hogwarts," he continued. "It's the only way. Britain will be left lifeless for a couple of years and then when we are sure the radiation has receded we will return," he finished.

"And what if Voldemort is not killed by the blast Harry?" Katie inquired, not liking the plan at all, but having to agree with Harry on the fact that there was little else they could do.

"He'll be alone if in the unlikely prospect and should be easy to finish off," Harry answered. "In the end the choice has been made, portkeys are been sent over in an hour, prepare to leave," he ordered.

"You are making a mistake Harry. This is our home, our country and you have no right to drop a Nuke on it," Hermione hissed at him.

"Our home, our country is gone Hermione," Harry shot back with a glare. "Open your damn eyes, its over we lost," he growled before storming out of the room.

"Way to go Hermione," Hannah said slapping the other woman on the arm. "You know better than to push him once he has made up his mind. How many more people do we have to lose before you will realise it is over? This is not the first time Harry has suggested this but you, Ron and the others all protested and now they are all dead," she reminded her. "It's done, better to save those who are left from a wasteful death," she stated before following her husband.

Hermione watched her go, trying not to think of the reminder of Ron. Looking at Padma and Luna who had helped come up with the last gambit she gave them a glare before going to her room to pack what few belongings she had.

Two hours later Harry watched as one by one his people left only this time none of them would return. He nodded at each as they left and thanked them for their efforts. Hannah was the last to leave. She had argued to stay, but this time he had convinced her to go.

"I love you Harry," Hannah cried as she kissed him for what she hoped would not be the last time. "I love you too Hannah, now go and I'll see you tomorrow," he replied with a smile and watched as she vanished.

He was finally alone and walking to his room, he wondered just what tomorrow would bring. He just hoped it would be as easy as he believed it would be.

+++

(Hogwarts, noon the next day)

Harry had to ignore the shudders he felt as he saw how much Hogwarts had changed thanks to Voldemort. The once gleaming walls were now covered in blood and dirt. The great lake was bone dry and he could just make out the corpse of the giant squid at the bottom of it. He shook his head as he took his shovel and began to dig into the ground near the castle. He had to pause twice as guards passed him on a patrol route, but he was not seen thanks to the muggle designed shift device.

It was modeled after an invisibility cloak, but worked so much better. Finally he had dug deep enough and quickly dropped the Nuke in, after setting the timer and then covered it up again. He took one last look at the castle before vanishing back to base. Just as he vanished Voldemort himself appeared and looked around. He had been sure he had sensed Potter was close by, but there was no sign of him and so shrugging he went back inside for the daily worship. This was the best time of the day as his followers praised him for his greatness. It made him feel as if he was on top of the world and in the end he was. He just wished he could get pass the magical barriers that kept him in Britain. One day he would find a way and then the entire world would be his.

Ten minutes later the Nuke detonated and the resulting explosion wiped Hogwarts off the map along with the hundreds of Death Eaters inside as well as Voldemort himself, who was incinerated by the heat of the blast. He had only a second to realise he was doomed as he felt his links to his Horcruxes wink out.

+++

(France)

Harry watched along with everyone else through satellite footage as the Nuke exploded, causing a mushroom cloud to appear. He shook his head at the destruction of the castle, but knew it was necessary. He ignored the glares of some of the people who still disagreed with this plan, but all he could think of was that it was finally over. He took Hannah's hands in his and turned away, hoping to start a new life here and maybe if he was lucky a family. Hannah kissed him deeply before they exited the building. One by one the resistance broke up and left. Fleur eagerly took Bill home, pleased he was back for good. Hermione remained for a small while unable to believe what Harry had resorted to. Ron, Dumbledore and so many others would be horrified by this action. Britain was now nothing more than a graveyard and she doubted anything was left alive inside its borders. She turned and finally left as well trying stop herself from weeping. She did not know how she was going to live now.


End file.
